In building wiring, multiway switching is the interconnection of two or more electrical switches to control lighting or another electrical load. For example, multiway switching allows lighting to be controlled from many locations. This is useful, for example, in a stairwell, hallway or large room where it is desirable to allow control of lighting from more than one location. Often multiway switching is implemented by switches that have one or more additional contacts and two or more wires are run between switches. For example, when a load is controlled from two points, single pole, double throw (SPDT) switches can be used. Double pole, double throw (DPDT) switches allow control from three or more locations.